The Revenger
by Arc-kun
Summary: CharaDead, OOC, TYPO, Dll.


**The Revengers.**

**Disclamer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Adventure, Crime.**

**Rated: T dulu baru M.**

**O.o**

**Dibuat 10_01_2014.**

**Selesai 18_12_2014.**

**O.o**

**AN: Dapat ide Mainstream lagi, Saya sudah gak tau lagi ada berapa fic baik yang Ori atau Xover yang cuma bisa Saya simpan di folder tapi gak yakin kalau di upload bisa sampai End apa enggak.**

**Warnning: mungkin akan Update lama, SEMUA Chara OOC, kemungkinan ada Beberapa Chara yang gak sengaja Saya Bully, Strong!Naru, Fuinjutsu!Naru, Arogan!Menma, Dead!Kushina.**

**Jangan mereview jika hanya menulis "Lanjutkan""Next" atau "Update Kilat", Rated M bukan berarti Lemon, Saya gak suka Lemon perih soalnya. **

Nama Istrinya Rikudou Sennin itu siapa sih? Apa ada yang tau? Atau jangan-jangan Krisna dan Indra lahir dari program bayi tabung?

O.o

Naruto Pov.

Perkenalkan Aku Naruto Uzumaki 16 tahun, Aku adalah seorang Missing-nin, sebenarnya Menjalani Hidup sebagai missing-nin itu gampang-gampang susah, gampangnya Kita bisa ngebunuh siapa aja tanpa perlu melihat itu Siapa, Kenapa dan Klan apa dan tanpa perlu terikat pada peraturan Desa, tapi Susahnya hidup Kita akan terus-terusan di buru oleh Hunter-nin layaknya Rusa di Open Season.

Aku sudah menjalani hidup sebagai Missing-nin sejak beberapa bulan setelah Aku lulus menjadi Chunin dari Konoha. Jika Kalian bertanya kenapa Aku yang hanya seorang yang baru saja menjadi Chunin, bisa berubah menjadi Missing-nin hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan saja, akan Ku jawab, Aku melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada Namikaze sekeluarga dan Jiraiya sang Gama Sennin pada waktu malam Festival perayaan Ulang Tahun Menma Namikaze yang ke-10 yang sayangnya gagal, Mereka memang keracunan dan sempat kritis dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit namun setelah beberapa minggu menjalani perawatan Mereka pun dapat di sembuhkan dan tak lama kemudian Aku pun ditangkap oleh ANBU yang melakukan penyelidikan dan berada dibawah kepemimpinan Hiruzen Jii-san.

Setelah beberapa hari dikurung dalam sel tahanan dengan penjagaan ketat dari ANBU Konoha Aku pun dibawa keruang rapat dewan Konoha untuk di Interogasi oleh para Tetua Desa dan dengan di saksikan oleh perwakilan dari masing-masing Klan yang ada di Konoha termasuk juga dengan kehadiran Jiraiya yang entah beruntung atau apa berhasil selamat dan sembuh lebih cepat dari dugaanku.

"Naruto Uzumaki, apa benar Kau yang sudah memasukan racun pada makanan dan minuman yang di hidangkan kepada Namikaze-sama dan Jiraiya-sama?" Tanya Homura memulai sesi Interogasi.

"Menurutmu?" Ucapku balik nanya.

"Tolong, Naruto-kun bekerja-sama lah dengan baik dan jawab pertanyaan Kami dengan serius. Mungkin dengan begitu, hukuman yang akan Kau terima akan lebih ringan." Kata Hiruzen Jii-san mencoba membujuk.

"Kau pikir Aku peduli." Sahutku pedas.

"Biarkan Kami ambil alih dari sekarang, Sandaime." Ucap Koharu saat mendapati ekpresi syok di wajah Hiruzen.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Apa alasanmu melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Ayahmu sendiri?" Tanya Koharu melanjutkan.

"Hn." Sahutku cuek.

"JAWAB!" Bentak Koharu marah.

"Minato? Dia memang pantas MATI kok." Jawabku cuek.

"A-Apa maksudmu Naruto? Kenapa Kau berniat membunuh Kami semua? Sebenarnya Kami punya salah apa padamu?" Sela Jiraiya sambil memasang raut tak mengerti.

"Heh... Masih pura-pura gak ngerti juga, jangan bilang Kau sudah lupa siapa yang memulai ini semua!" Teriaku marah.

"Kenapa? Jelaskan padaku kenapa Kau begitu ingin Aku Mati, Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya, lagi.

"Baik! Mari Kita hitung semua dosamu padaku Jiraiya-sama." Kataku dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ah, sebenarnya sih yang jadi Target racun itu Kyuubi dan Kau, tapi berhubung Minato dan Kushina juga ada disana mari Kita anggap Mereka berdua sebagai Efek tambahan,"

"Apa-apaan Kau Naruto Namikaze! Efek tambahan Kau bilang! Minato dan Kushina itu Orang-Tuamu, apa Kau sudah lupa?" Teriak Hiruzen tak percaya.

"Hn, Naruto Namikaze sudah lama mati, Aku yang sekarang adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan Orang-Tua ku sudah mati, Mereka mati pada saat serangan Kyuubi 10 tahun yang lalu." Ucapku dengan wajah datar.

"A-a-a.." Syok semua yang medengar jawabanku terlihat syok, terlihat dari reaksi Mereka yang melongo dan mata yang melebar.

"KAU siapa Kau sebenarnya! Dimana Naruto Namikaze yang asli!" Teriak Koharu marah.

"Seperti yang Aku katakan tadi, Naruto Namikaze sudah mati!" Jawabku singkat.

"Sebenarnya, sebenci apa Kau pada Kami? Dan bagaimana agar Aku bisa mendapatkan maaf darimu?" Tanya Jiraiya lirih.

"Begitu? Kau tau, ada begitu banya Orang yang berharap Kyuubi mati dan menaruh dendam pada Menma dan kebanyakan dari Mereka adalah warga sipil yang menjadi korban penyerangan Kyuubi 10 tahun yang lalu," jeda, biar Mereka mikir "lalu kenapa tak Aku manfaatkan kebencian dari Mereka semua untuk membunuh Kyuubi?" Kataku melanjutkan.

"A-a-a... Kau sudah merencanakan ini semua!" Simpul Shikaku Nara melotot tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya, ini semua tak akan pernah terjadi jika saja Kalian dan Mereka semua bisa berpikir dengan bijak! Mungkin Kalian semua adalah Ninja-ninja terbaik Konoha tapi bagiku Kalian tak ubahnya seperti sekumpulan Idiot yang berebut kekuasaan!" Ucapku dengan nada datar.

"Jadi bisa diputuskan bahwa Kau mengakui kalau yang memasukan racun kedalam makanan dan minuman yang dimakan oleh Yondaime-sama beserta keluarga yang menyebabkan Yondaime-sama kritis dan meninggalnya Kushina-sama adalah Kau sendiri?" Tanya Koharu panjang.

"Ya!" Jawabku sambil menganggukan kepala.

Beberapa menit berlalu Ruangan terasa hening dan hanya terdengar sesekali bisik-bisik dan entah kenapa Mereka mulai melihatku dengan tatapan yang sulit Ku pahami.

"Dengan ini, Kami memutuskan hukuman untuk Naruto Uzumaki adalah... Eksekusi!" Titah Homura tegas.

"Hoo... Ek-Eksekusi ya?" Ucapku lirih.

'Apakah Dia sekarang menyesalinya?' Batin beberapa Orang.

"Apakah Kau menyesal, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hiruzen prihatin saat melihat Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Hiks...Hiks...Ya Hiks...Aku menyesal, Kau PUAS! Hiks...Aku menyesal kenapa saat Hiks...Aku mencapurkan racunnya, kenapa Hiks...malah cuma masukin 10ml racun?, Hiks...Harusnya sekalian aja Aku tuangin 5liter aja biar lebih meyakinkan." Jawabku sambil menangis.

'D-Dia Monster! Dia sudah meracuni dan mencoba membunuh seluruh Keluarganya, tapi sama sekali tak kelihatan menyesal.' batin hampir seluruh Ninja yang ada di sana.

"S-Sebenarnya racun apa yang Kau masukan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Shikaku Nara, pucat.

"Hn, Untuk apa Aku menjawabnya?" Jawabku ketus.

"Lalu, dimana Kau menyimpan sisa racunnya?" Tanya Hiashi Hyuga, yang entah kenapa mulai khawatir.

"Tentu saja Aku membuangnya, Kau pikir Aku bego apa?" Sahutku cepat.

"Kushina mati karena kecerobohannya, Minato sekarat karena kenaifannya dan Kalian pikir cuma Kalian yang bisa main strategi?" Lanjutku datar.

"DIMANA Kau MEMBUANGnya?" Teriak Koharu gak sabar.

"Coba Ku ingat-ingat lagi, hm... Ah coba Kalian cek semua sumber air di Konoha," jeda, ambil napas keluarkan "tapi kalau Kalian gak mau repot, cek saja Rumah Sakit kalau ada Orang yang memiliki gejala mata mendadak buta dan otot tiba-tiba lemas tanpa alasan jelas itu berarti racunku mulai aktif." Ucapku panjang lebar.

"Kau pikir Kami akan percaya! Jangan berca-" ejek Fugaku, terganggu oleh..

"BRAK..." Suara Pintu yang didobrak paksa.

"M-Maaf, mengganggu Sandaime-sama. Ada laporan darurat." Ucap seorang Iryo-nin yang bertugas merawat Minato dengan wajah pucat akibat deathglare beberapa Kepala Klan.

"Jelaskan." Ucap Hiruzen tegas.

"Kami, menerima puluhan pasien dan terus meningkat dan Mereka mengalami gejala serupa yaitu tubuh yang tiba-tiba melemas dan bagi Shinobi Mereka tak bisa mengakses Cakra." Jelas Iryo-nin tersebut.

"Dan tolong katakan pada teman-temanmu untuk tidak mencoba menyalurkan Cakra Mereka untuk membuka jalur Cakra Korban." Selaku mengingatkan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Inochi Yamanaka penasaran.

"Yah... Kecuali Kalian mau ngadain parade Hanabi di dalam Rumah Sakit." Balasku cuek.

"Apa yang Kau masukan ke dalam racun itu?" Tanya Shikaku.

"Sesuatu yang langka dan jangan minta penawarnya karena Aku lupa membuatnya." Jelasku pendek.

"Apa Kau bisa membuatnya, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hiruzen hati-hati.

"Akan Aku buatkan," Ucapku terhenti sejenak saat tampak raut wajah lega mulai mendominasi wajah Iryo-nin dan hampir semua anggota dewan, yah walaupun beberapa tetap kelihatan datar seperti papan."Tapi ada syaratnya." Kataku melajutkan.

"Haah.. Sudah Ku duga!" Ucap Shikaku, menghela napas.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Koharu.

"Syaratnya, adalah..."

T.B.C

O.o

Kira-kira Naruto mau minta Syarat apa ya?

Dimana kira-kira scene yang pas untuk Reuni Naruto dan Menma? Nami kah? Kanabi kah? Waktu pengawalan Shion?

Bagi reader yang gak Suka sama cerita Saya, berminat review atau flame juga gak papa asalkan Sopan dan pakai Akun Anda jangan jadi Pengecut.

Semoga, harga pertamax turun 2ribu kalau terkabul alangkah bahagiannya Dompet Saya...

(_H_x_...-D-..._U_M_)


End file.
